The present invention relates to a computer screen for a personal computer.
More particularly, this invention relates to a computer screen that deploys sub-displays other than a main display.
Also, the invention relates to a computer screen that enables the sub-displays to be tilted to and fro and to rotate, even to flip for a viewer behind the main display.
Computers are changing the face of the world not mentioning the life style of every single person. Thanks to the dramatic speed of development of the integrated circuit, computers crammed with a remarkable computing power and vast memory can be found casually on desks at home and work place.
One of the trends in personal computer community is larger and larger display commensurate to the increased computing power. Since the CPU can process a vast amount of information quickly and the memory and the hard disks can store and retrieve that vast amount of information easily, the computers must show the user more and more information somehow.
There are many ways to increase the display area: paging, virtual screen, simply larger display.
The portability is a key factor for the laptops and notebook computers, in which the choice of the measures for a larger display area cannot help being limited.
The present invention provides an easy and convenient solution to the problem.
Accordingly, a need for a computer screen with a larger display area has been present for a long time considering the drastic change of computing environment. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.